Outlaws Of Love
by GuardianSaint
Summary: After the union, Queen Kiara and King Kovu welcome new cubs into the world. But will the peace they known since the union stay that way or will another evil raise it's ugly head. Will Kiara's youngest have what it takes to save his kingdom, while trying to find out who he is. But will he like who he finds? As well as his family.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I was listening to Adam Lambert's Outlaws Of Love and this idea came to me, WARNING gay pairing in later chapters. Now without further ado, here's the first chapter. **

The sun had just started to rise over the horizon. Birds began to sing as they woke and started their day. One particular bird, a blue hornbill flew across the vast savannah towards a majestic mountain structure that has been standing tall for many generations. Out of a cave, inside the rock fortress walked a young golden orange lioness. Her royal amber eyes shined under the rising sun. Soon a smile graced her muzzle when she saw the hornbill fly towards her and land by her paws with a bow.

"Morning your young highness."

The golden orange lioness smiled and was about to respond when male voices caused her ears to perk and turn. She turned her head to see two lions exit the cave. The oldest was her father and the king, a large golden furred male. His orange eyes gleamed in the rising sunlight. The other lion was the young lioness' mate, a young dark brown male with green eyes that seem to brighten at the sight of his bright pelted mate.

The king embraced his daughter and heir with a warm smile. "Good morning, princess. How did you sleep?"

The princess smiled and rubbed her head against her father's red mane. "Fine father." she pulled away and giggled. "I'm only leading a hunt."

The king sighed and lowered his head. "I know. I know."

The princess smiled at her father before turning her radiant smile towards her mate. "How did you sleep, my love?"

The dark brown prince consort chuckled before nuzzling the slightly younger lioness. "Kiara, the Outsiders has been in the Pride Lands for a little over a month. I'm fine, Vitani is fine."

Kiara smiled lightly and was about to respond when movement in the cave caught her attention. She looked back towards the highest mountain on the far side on the kingdom. The sun had risen further in the sky, a bright smile formed before she turned back towards the cave to the pride getting up and leaving the cave, led by her mother the queen of the Pride Lands.

The peachy cream lioness embraced her daughter with a warm smile. "Are you ready, Kiara? Because the hunting party is ready to go before it gets too hot."

Kiara nodded before turning to nuzzle her father and mate. The king and prince consort smiled and watched the future queen lead the hunting party down pride rock and into the savannah. The prince consort noticed one of the lionesses caught his attention. He looked over to his father in law, to see the golden lion talking to the royal majordomo. The young dark brown lion quickly trotted over to the young light tanned lioness before she descended down pride rock.

"Vitani!"

The scruffy light tanned lioness stopped and flickered her left ear. "What is it, Kovu?"

The prince consort moved to the front and looked at the lioness with concern in his green eyes. "Is everything alright?"

Vitani rolled her electric blue eyes before sneering as she continued down into the plains. "Just peachy."

Kovu frowned before sighing. His sister really hasn't been able to fit in since the two former prides became one. Hopefully she would and could live happy like him and Kiara. His thoughts about his sister was interrupted by the king calling him. The young lion tour his gaze from the plains to his mate's father.

The golden lion smiled before heading down pride rock. "Come. The kingdom awaits and you must learn all there is before I past the throne to Kiara."

Kovu sighed before following the older lion. Knowing that! today was going to be a long day.

\

"Where the hell is she!" roared a large, bulky black furred lion. As he paced drool dripped from his pale grey muzzle as a soft breeze blew through his black mane.

"I'm here sir..." a heavily pregnant pale cream lioness breathed, her large stomach rising and falling.

The black lion whipped around with a snarl that caused the lioness to step back. "What took you so long, Dania!"

The pale cream lioness sighed tiredly before looking up with exhausted pale hazel eyes. "One of the Outsiders is feeling a bit left out. "

The large lion breathed heavily before growling. "Which one!?"

Dania lowered her body to the ground and whimpered. "The chosen one's sister,Lord Quinn."

Quinn grinned as his dark golden eyes gleamed darkly. "Perfect..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: SLSNOUATTLKFAN; Thank you for reviewing, I am glad you're interested. **

Kiara had waited for a opportunity to prove herself to pride as a huntress and a leader. Since the Outsiders left her mother in law and joined her father's pride, Kovu has been teaching her hunting, from the basics to the killing. The first few weeks she thought she was doomed to be a failure as a huntress but her mate could be quite persuasive. The belting sounds of a nearby gazelle herd caused to golden orange princess to crouch low with her royal eyes locked on a old male.

"What's your plan, Kiki?" asked a golden peach lioness.

Kiara looked at her cubhood best friend before looking at the rest of the party. "You and Vitani will chase it to where my mother and I are waiting. There we will take him down."

The lionesses dipped their heads before watching said lionesses go to their marks. Kiara was about to sprint forward when her head started to hurt and her stomach began twisting. Before she knew it, her throat started to tighten before she threw up until she couldn't hold her weight and collapsed. Kiara's mother was about to pounce when she noticed the leader was missing. She quickly looked back and her turquoise eyes widened when she saw her daughter on the ground. The queen made a fast turn before bolting towards the younger lioness.

"Kiara!"

The peachy cream lioness skidded to a stop before nudging the down lioness. She didn't get a response so she looked to where the rest of the hunting party was and roared. When she heard a chorus of roars she let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding before casting her concern eyes on her daughter, hoping that she would be alright.

/

Dania laid in her personal cave, her large stomach rised and fell as she breathed heavily. Sweat clinged to her pale fur as she closed her pale hazel eyes and a painful growl escaped her muzzle. Her heart started to beat at a alarming rate. All she could do was scream as she felt her body being torn apart. Now she was in labor...premature labor and that's thanks to Quinn for over working her. Thank goodness that it's only a month early. She clinched her eyes shut tightly before screaming at the top of her lungs as another wave of extreme pain shot through her body. After a half of hour withering in pain the sound of a cub mewing caused her to blinked her pale hazel eyes open, after she reclaimed her breathing she moved her head to grab the lump of blood and placed it in between her colorless paws. After taking a deep breath she bathed her cub for a few minutes later to reveal a small but healthy pale cream cub and by the smell, her son. A clearing of the throat caused the new mother to turn her eyes from her nursing son to her cave entrance to see Quinn's recent victim.

"What are you doing here, Zahra!"

The tannish beige lioness grimaced before looking at the pale cream lioness with sorrow and regret in her forest green eyes. "I came to check on you."

Dania sneered, "I don't need your pitty! I gave birth on my own without help! Me and my son is just fine!"

Zahra sighed, she didn't know what to say. She should of been there for her friend but Quinn forbid it. "I'm sorry Dania. But I have to go and feed Zuberi."

Dania sneered before tending to her son. When he fell asleep she sighed, she had no idea what to name him. Quinn kept her busy with spying on the Pridelanders that she never had gotten the time to think about cub names. She glanced at her son and smiled at the fond memory of her younger brother before frowning as her ears folded back as she remembered how and why he is not here. She smiled lightly as she realized what she would name her son, in honor of her late brother.

Dania smiled brightly as her son started to wake and move around before blinking open his eyes to reveal hazel- blue orbs. Dania lowered her head and her son a nuzzle before purring lovingly, "Welcome my little Jeremy."

Young Jeremy mewed before pawing at his mother before yawning. Dania smiled and laid her head down and closed her eyes after watching her son fall asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hercule; You will find out soon and I plan for a lot to happen. **

**SLSNOUATTLKFAN; You'll have to read to find out. But thank you for the **

**review. **

She opened her amber eyes to shut them tight and winched from the headache that ran through her head. Slight movement caused her to turn her head to see none other than her mate blink his emerald green eyes open.

"You're awake..." the dark brown lion breathed in relief.

The golden orange lioness flattened her ears back in confusion from the relief in her mate's voice . "What happened? And why does my head hurt?"

The prince consort's ears flickered before he frowned. "You don't remember?"

Kiara shook her head and was about to ask another question when her attention was brought to the cave entrance. Her parents just entered the cave and the future queen could see the relief it the king and queen's eyes.

"Oh Kiara you had us all so worried." the peachy cream queen whispered gently, but everyone in the cave heard her, as she gave her daughter a small nuzzle.

Kiara rubbed her head against her mother before pulling back and looked at her parents and mate. "What happened? I remember the hunt and now I'm here."

Simba was about to respond when his ears perked. The golden king turned to see the royal Sherman and a close friend to the royal family. The aged baboon entered the cave with his wooden staff, a bright smile which confused the royal couples.

"Ah there's nothing to worry about the least. My liege, I have brought my findings from checking young Kiara yesterday to the stars."

Simba let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "What did they say, Rafiki?"

Rafiki's smile widened as he crossed his left arm that wasn't holding the staff across his stomach as he bowed. "I'm pleased to inform the royal family that Princess Kiara is expecting."

Kiara was surprised, even though with how active she and Kovu been it was bond to happen. She couldn't contain her joy and jumped up before pouncing on her mate. Kovu grunted before wrapping a large paw gently around his mate's mid- section. Simba and his own queen sat and watched the younger couple nuzzle with love but had different feelings.

"You know what this means, Simba?"

Simba sighed before moving his eyes from his daughter and her mate to his queen and cubhood best friend. "Nala, do you think they're ready?"

The peachy cream lioness nuzzled into her golden mate's red mane. "Of course. What Kiara displayed at the battle says more than enough. Plus we'll have more time to spoil our grandcub."

Simba thought about what Nala said and realize that once again his best friend was right. He moved his head to Rafiki and dipped his head to dismiss the Sherman. After watching his friend leave the king turned to his daughter and her mate. "We need to talk..."

/

Vitani walked through the outskirts of the Pride Lands and Outlands. She had to leave, with everyone crowding around her brother and his mate was too much for her, especially in the condition she is in. She had entered her old home and was faced with memories of her mother. No Zira wasn't the best mother in the world but she was her only family besides her brothers, which one wasn't even her real brother. She was a few months old when she and her now deceased friend, Kopa came across a small dark brown cub that was only a few weeks old. It was when she was four months and Kovu was two months is when their mother attacked and killed their friend. For the longest time she resented her mother, Kopa was just a cub. A few months older than her, but now she knows that her mother was right. The Pridelanders were nothing than murdering brutes, namely their king and their beloved princess is following in her father's pawprints. It's clear to see that Zira was right the way the spoil brat let her mother die and now her traitor brother gone off and married her. Now the murderer wrench is now pregnant.

"A kill for your thoughts, love."

Vitani gasped before moving her electric blue eyes up to see a familiar black lion. "Quinn...you startled me."

Quinn lowered his head as his dark golden eyes stayed on the young light tanned lioness. "My apologies 'Tani." he raised his large body before sitting. "How you been since we last met?"

Vitani rolled her eyes, only if he knew. "I'm doing just fine. Peachy as of a fact."

Quinn grinned, something was up and he was going to get to to bottom of it. "Well...it has been exactly two months since we last met."

Vitani groaned, if she knew Quinn and she does, she knew him since she was teen and he was a young adult, her mother's enforcer. She knows that Quinn is going to beg and whine, and even though he doesn't look like it but but he can be quite aaggy. So she might as well tell him the truth.

"Quinn...?"

The black lion was licking his large colorless paw but stopped to focus on the former Outland princess. "Yes, my dear?"

Vitani took a deep, it's now or never. "Quinn...I'm pregnant with your cub."


End file.
